Aliens & Organisms
by CurlyFriDays
Summary: When a sattelite orbiting Europa ends up on the other side of the universe where Danger is, and an organism that constantly heals you, what could go wrong?
1. When It All Goes Wrong

Authors Note:

I'm kind of ignoring the ending of The Turing Test, I'm using my own ending. What is happening, is that Ava and Sarah ignore T.O.M, and T.O.M ignores them. A mutual ignoring so to say.

Chapter 1: The Uh-Oh

 **Ava's Point of View**

"Sarah, what do you you think is happening back on Earth. I mean, imagine it, what did the ISA say? We could be assumed dead for all we know."

"Ava, I don't know. I just know that we can't go back.

"I know, I.. just want to know, see what it's like. Maybe... we could ask T.O.M... to see if we could go into.. cryrogenic sleep. We could wait and see, if things could be better in the future."

Sarah stares at me like I had just grown wings. "You know we can't go back. We are currently engaging in a mutual ignoring! We don't try and go back to Earth, and T.O.M pretends that we don't exsist." She says all of this still just looking at me like I am crazy.

Maybe she's right. Maybe I am being crazy. Maybe... no. I am done being stuck in this maze of reflective walls. Done with being stuck with my own thoughts to listen to every single night. I just want to sleep it all away.

I plead with Sarah. "Sarah please. I'm tired of just seeing my relfection everywhere I look. I just want to sleep all of my problems away. I want to see a better tomorrow. Not just a repeat of yesterday."

"Ava..." She takes a breath. "I know how you feel. I've felt that way since Tom receded to Fortuna, and we started this ignoring war. I will cooperate. On one condition. You have to go up first."

This is it. Back to Tom, and the Fortuna. And hopefully, cryrogenic sleep. I step into the launcher.

And liftoff. Its a short ride up to the satellite, but I'm nervous. I don't know how T.O.M is going to react. Will he think we're trying to leave? Will he shoot first and ask questions later? Time will tell.

Back on the Fortuna. It feels weird, hearing the whirr of machines again, after the relative silence of the ground base. Let's see if this works. Time to negotiate.

"T.O.M?

"Yes, Ava?"

"Is there a chance Sarah and I could go into cryrogenic sleep? To wait out the future?

Silence. I worry T.O.M is arming the artillery.

"There is. Where is Sarah?"

Sigh of relief. "She's waiting, I went up first, because I had the most recent positive interaction with you."

Sarah comes up with no problems. We're both kind of in awe. We thought we would never see anything but our reflections for the rest of our lives.

We both stop in front of her quarters. "Ava, thank you. I thought I was going to live out my days just staring at our reflections. Now, I can just sleep until the future comes. Thank you."

"Welcome." Handshake. Door closes. I continue to walk down the hall. I hear a faint hiss, as Sarah is put under.

Soon, it will be my turn. I finally reach my quarters. The door opens with a whoosh. The room where it all began.

The room when this crazy adventure started. Where it all began, where one adventure ends, and another begins.

I step into the pod.

"Ava?"

"Yes T.O.M?"

"Thank you for coming back."

I struggle to get these last words out.

"Its good to be back."

 **T.O.M's Point of View**

Organic solutions. Lateral thinking. Creative thinking. Constrained chaos. Nature.

 _"Chop off your arm and leave it on the button. That way the door will stay open."_

 _"Yeah, that's not a great solution."_

 _"You threw the box through the window. Perhaps we could throw you through the window?"_

 _"Actually, Tom, I think I'm okay for help."_

 _"Right you are."_

 **Hiss**

 **Vwoom**

"What? Run a diagonostic."

 _Fortuna Status__

 _Loading..._

 _Status is 100%_

"Loud sounds do not equal one-hundred percent. Run it again."

 _Fortuna Status_ _

 _Loading..._

 _Artificial Gravity 100%_

 _Oxygen 100%_

 _Cryrogenic Sleep Pods 100%_

 _Thrusters ???_

 _Location: Unknown_

"Perhaps the future has come faster the the girls thought."

 _Open cryrogenic sleep pods?_ _Y/N?_

 _Y_E_S_ _

 _Opening..._

 **Will's Point of View**

"Will, do you know where we are?" Mom asked.

I pull up the picture of the first art by the Robot. I show my family, and a solemn "danger," comes out of my mouth.

I could tell that everyone was shocked. I was, I just thought Robot was being overly ominous.

Penny was staring out of the window. Squinting. Trying to figure something out. I walk over to her.

I see an object in the distance. With a start, I realize this is the object Penny is trying to figure out.

Penny shrieks, "is that a satellite?!"


	2. Stories & Ideas

**Will's P.O.V**

"I think it is." Hope flows through me, maybe somehow The Resolute followed us. But a voice in the back of my head says to _think, use logic, that's not The Resolute, that's some other sattelite._

"It is a sattelite, but its not The Resolute. Its some other sattelite, somehow on the other side of the universe with us."

Mom looks like she has an idea, dad looks exhausted, Judy looks calm, and Penny looks like shes scheming.

Mom finally speaks, "well, if it is an Earthen sattelite, we should be able to contact it." Mom moves towards the communication console as she says this, but Penny beats her to it.

"Uh, this is Jupiter Two, we see your sattelite, and it would be very useful to us if you said who you are. Over."

 _Penny did good._ We all wait for a reply. We're about to just give up when we hear the unmistakeable sound of a transmission coming through.

"Jupiter Two, this is the Fortuna speaking, I am the onboard interface known as the Technical Operations Machine, but I answer to T.O.M. How may I help you. Over."

We all look at each other, T.O.M? Mom pushes Penny put of the way. "You said you were an interface, do you have any, erm, non-interfaces on board?"

"Yes. I woke them up from cryrogenic sleep a moment ago, they should be here any moment."

 **Ava's P.O.F**

 _Why am I awake? Did something go wrong?_

"Uh T.O.M?"

"Yes, Ava?"

"Why am I awake?"

"It would be best if you came and saw for yourself. Please come to the bridge."

Huh, guess theres a problem. I head up to the bridge and I dont see anything missing or on fire, so I stand there confused.

"Ava, perhaps it would help if you looked out of the window."

I walk over to the window and I figure it out pretty fast, theres no Jupiter loomimg, and with no Jupiter, there's no Europa. The only thing I see are two stars collapsing on to each other and one lone ship in the distance.

And then my brain starts to catch up. Sarah isn't here. "Was Sarah kidnapped? Is she on that other ship? Where is she?"

"She's still asleep, I tried to wake her, but she threatened to destroy my servers with the power of freedom ,carried by the American Bald Eagle. I am not quite sure what that means, but I assume it is known as the power of patriotism. But she seemed much too willing to carry out her threat, so I just let her be."

"Good judgement call T.O.M" I say, because, me being German, we don't have the erm, country pride that Americans do. Must be an American thing.

"Okay then, whats the problem?" I ask.

"Another ship, the one in the distance, they want to know if there were any non interfaces on board, and i thought of you. You were the one who believed in me the longest. So I suggest you make contact."

"Understood."

I click the microphone button. "Uh, ths is The Fortuna, of the Europa Mining mission. I am Ava Turing. Over"

"Fortuna, this is the Jupiter Two, of the Alpha Centauri Colonization mission. This is Maureen Robinson. Do you know how we both somehow ended up on the other side of the universe?"

"I'm not quite sure, what do you think T.O.M?"

"I'm not sure. I was running diagnostics, then some loud sounds occured, I ran another diagnostic, and the location was unknown."

"Huh, well, its only speculation right now. What do you guys think?"

I hear some muttering, I don't think they realize that they're still pushing the button to transmit. Something about the robot, a battle, and traitorous scum. I just decide to be patient. Eventually I get a reply.

"We think its because of this engine we have on board. Ava, do you believe in aliens?" Maureen asks.

An alien organism. A super virus that can make you live forever. Doomed to the sattelite, stuck with Sarah and T.O.M. for eternity. Organism 119 condemming me for all of time.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised. What type of alien did you find?" I ask.

"Well, it saved us, but Will can tell the story, if you don't mind a change in direction."

"No not at all, a story would be nice, keep my mind distracted."

I hear shuffling, and a voice I haven't heard yet comes through.

"This is the story of how I met the Robot."One story, and one adventure later, I learned how the Robinsons had a whole life and death situation. It sounded worse than what I went through, but I guess it was my turn to tell my story.

 **Penny's P.O.V:**

 _Ava's story sounded intense. I would hate finding out if I was controlled like that. But I want to see, see what this Organism 119 can do. See if it actually works, an infinite everything, that would be cool._

 _My plan, it all starts with the Fortuna, and the Jupiter 2 getting closer together, closer range for a spacesuit, and a jump across. Oh yeah, this'll work..._

 **A/N:**

And things start to progress...I'm so sorry, I just got busier than I thought I would, thank you for being so patient! And thank you to those of you who stick with me, even if I said I would update, even if I don't update for like a month, until next chapter, adios


	3. Crises & Planning

**Penny's P.O.V.** I need the Fortuna and the Jupiter 2 to be closer together. I want to see what Organism 119 could do. Maybe it could help us, somehow.

At this point, everyone's asleep. I just hope T.O.M. is at least a little gullible. I make it to the cockpit, and I ask T.O.M to move the Fortuna closer.

"T.O.M?"

"Yes? I recognize your voice patterns, you were the one who first asked me who I was, and said that it was very useful. May I know your name so I can log it into my database?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm Penny. I was wondering if you could move the Fortuna closer. I wouldn't ask this normally, but we have little to no fuel left. I think it will gelp everyone knowing that there is another man-made something in the expanse of space near us."

"That should not be a problem, I will ask Ava to see if human closeness is good for her too."

The line clicks off for a minute, but I still hear mumbling, T.O.M. probably woke up Ava. Whoops. I hear a sound of confirmation, and then, the Fortuna is moving closer. Soon, it will be in range.

"T.O.M, thank you, I'm going back to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning, or what counts as morning in space.

"Okay Penny. I will see you in 4 hours 2 minutes and 8 seconds."

I put on my space suit. I know going through the ramp will destabilize the air pressure even more, but if I use the top hatch, not as much air will escape.

~

I stand on top of the Jupiter. And I had forgotten how big space really _is_. And how small I am, just another speck of dust floating in the air. It makes you want to have a crisis.

But I have a mission, to see Organism 119. I don't think, I just jump. It's almost like jumping across a stream. Except the stream is the expanse of space in between the two ships, my side is the Jupiter 2, and the far shore is the Fortuna. But somehow, I make it.

I open the hatch and go inside. But I had forgotten about T.O.M.

"Who are you? Where did you come from? What is your directive?"

When T.O.M. says things rapid fire, it makes you forget that he isn't human.

"I am Penny, I came from the Jupiter 2, and I would like to see Organism 119."

There's a silence that makes me think it is a sigh, that is if T.O.M. had oxygen to dispel.

"I will wake Ava." I hear the implied _again_ , because technically, it was my fault that Ava was woken up earlier.

 **Ava's P.O.V**

"I apologize for waking you again, but a problem has occurred."

"Can't it be dealed with in the morning? I'm trying to catch up on sleep."

"I am afraid it cannot. It has to deal with someone being exposed to Organism 119, a someone who is not you nor Sarah."

 _Great. Just my luck._

"Where do I need to go?"

"The bridge."

~

When I first walk into the bridge, the first thing I see is an orange and black space suit. Not the white of the Europan mission.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"Penny, of the Alpha Centauri Colonization mission, Jupiter 2, here to learn about Organism 119."

 _Even better._

"T.O.M, her spacesuit has been exposed to the organism, she needs the spacesuit ro get back to her family. But if she takes the suit off, she can't go back to the Jupiter 2. Theres limited air in a spacesuit, and we can't pump in air from the Fortuna, it has Organism 119 all over it. We're at an impasse. She either stays here, or infects her whole family."

Penny speaks up, "if Organism 119 is a healer, how is that bad?"

"The ISA, the International Space Agency, gave T.O.M an order to not let Organism 119 reach Earth. Cancer will be healed, but the cells will forever stay in your body, always lurking, always waiting."

A tiny "oh" is heard from Penny.

"I'm sorry, but you can't go on with your family. You'll have to stay here." I say

"I can't do that! Do you not have family? I don't even know you!"

T.O.M. pipes up. "You are the one who broke into the Fortuna, and if it helps you, I do have a brother back on Earth, his name is Michael."

Penny deflates at the AI's logic. "What will my family do?" She asks.

"We can only wait and see what happens." T.O.M. says.

Penny just looks out the window.

"Well since we're all up, I can give you the tour. T.O.M, how long until morning?"

"3 hours, 48 minutes, and 16 seconds."

 **AN:**

I spy a 2010: A Space Oddesy reference, and a Portal 2 reference. Another chapter up, sorry for the wait, thank you for being patient.


	4. Decisions and Semi-Secrets

_3 hours, 48 minutes, and 16 seconds later..._

 **Penny's P.O.V.** Morning, when a decision will be made. I stay on the Fortuna, or my family realizes that we should all get infected and roam freely between the two ships. I just hope they take my "running away" in good stride.

The communications line clicks on. "Ava, have you seen Penny, shes not anywhere on the Jupiter."

Ava waves me over. "Hi mom, no I was not kidnapped. Yes I came over here on purpose. Yell at me later, we have a problem. T.O.M can tell you better than I can."

"Maureen." T.O.M. says, "Penny has been exposed to Organism 119. Her spacesuit has been exposed to the organism, she needs the spacesuit to get back to the Jupiter. But if she takes the suit off, she can't go back to the Jupiter 2. There is limited air in a spacesuit, and we can't pump in air from the Fortuna, it has Organism 119 all over it. We are at an impasse. She either stays here, or infects all of you."

I think the AI has stunned my family into silence.

"Uh, Fortuna, can you give us a moment." My mom says.

~

 **In the Jupiter 2's cockpit- an argument is going on- no one's point of view. Only watching**

"That is my daughter! We can't just leave her with an AI and a person we know only their story, we don't know that they could've edited their story! To make them seem like actual human beings!" Maureen almost screams

John tries to be the voice of reason. "Yes, I know that she is my daughter, she's mine too. But you have more kids to think about. With Will still recovering from the fight between the robots, and Will having his left arm immobilized by the Robot fixing his punctured space suit. Maureen, we have two options. Let Penny stay, or we all get infected.

Judy joins in. "We could make a pro and con list."

Will joins. "Con of Penny staying, not being able to see her.

"Pro of Penny staying, not seeing her." Judy says.

"Con of all of us being infected, we can never again see a human being who already isn't in this area." John says.

At this point, Maureen had calmed down enough to make a level-headed decision.

"I know what I will do. You don't have to follow my choice, but I am going to get infected. I will stay with my daughter."

Will and Judy nod in agreement.

Everyone turns to John. "Well, us Robinsons got to stick together right?"

Maureen turns to the communications button.

"Fortuna, we have reached a decision. The Robinsons will become infected with Organism 119. We have discussed the risks, and are quite sound in our decision."

Ava replies. "This is going to sound like something out of a medical fraud journal, but how would you like to be infected? By us coming over there, just Penny coming over there, or all of you coming over here?"

"Talk to Penny, see what she wants, we'll go from there."

~

 **The Fortuna: Penny's P.O.V**

Ava turns to me after the line clicks off. "What would you like to do?" She asks.

"I would like for my family to come over here. Please"

"Yeah, we can. Give us some time."

 _Later..._

Eventually my whole family is on the Fortuna. Judy being the adult she thinks she is, she stays with the adults and gets all medically. Me and Will decide to explore.

We found lots of windows, sciency things. And we found audio logs. And the crew quarters.

The audio logs told us of how T.O.M killed off the crew, due to orders. And eventually, Ava and another girl- Sarah, came back from Europa. And how T.O.M. has ignored the orders given. I wonder what would happen to the Robot if given conflicting orders that balanced life and death.

The crew quarters still had one person in it. The nametag on the outside of the door said Sarah. I decided to ask T.O.M. and Avaabout what truly happened. Get the details, ask why Sarah is still in suspension. But thats for another time. Will and I are being called for.

 **AN:**

Sorry sorry. But I decided to be a semi-horrible person and leave you guys on a semi-cliffhanger. But I also spy a Detroit: Become Human reference, depends on how you look at it. Anywho, until next time


	5. Thoughts & Thinking

**Penny's P.O.V** :

After the meeting, where we were told what to do and not to do. I explored around some more. Eventually, I found myself staring at the equivalent of a face.

Except it had an eye and speaker. "Uh, T.O.M?"

"Yes, Penny?"

"Is this what the ISA gave you as a face?"

"It is. The ISA decided that a too human face would be making me seem more human than I actually am. While a truly robotic face, as something from Terminator, would scare the human crew. So this was the middle. An eye for looking and a speaker for talking, with ears everywhere."

"Huh. Weird. T.O.M. why is Sarah still in suspension? She'll probably freak whe. she finds more people with her than when she fell asleep."

"Penny. On Europa, Sarah and the rest of the ground crew damaged my systems, rearranged how the ground base was set up, and she managed to sever the trust between me and Ava. She followed her survival instincts, her brain's orders. I was just following orders. What chance would I have if I followed my own orders? But after the events of Europa, and after what I did to Sarah, and in turn what she did to me- I think the best word to describe my attitude towards her is scared."

 _Is he actually genuinely_ scared? _Or is it all simulated._

"So, we're not going to wake her up?"

"All I do is iniate the wake up process. It's Ava call if she wants her friend to be awoken."

 _Maybe the AI was actually scared._ "Huh. Thanks for the chat T.O.M. I'll see you around."

I decide to take T.O.M.'s advice and go talk to Ava.

After wandering around, I finally find her in the bridge. Not surprising.

"Ava, do you know if Sarah will ever be awakened?"

"Yes. Its better for her to integrate than threaten everyone's safety."

"I think T.O.M. is scared of her."

"Yeah, I figured as much, but either he just deals with it, or I find away to cut his speakers."

"You are aware I can hear you right?" T.O.M. asks.

"I know." Is all T.O.M. gets.

My mission complete, and answers received, I wander off again.

 **[In The Bridge After Penny Left]**

"I assume you will order me to awaken her?"

"Yes. Or I might just ask you to. I'm still debating." Ava says. A pause. "Actually, T.O.M, I want you to take Sarah out of crygenics, it's time for her to awake once more."

You could almost hear the sigh T.O.M. would give if he had lungs. "Alright, initiating"

 **[T.O.M. POV]**

Twice before I have opened a cryrogenic pod, only for something to happen. Something goes wrong and I am blamed. Perhaps I could just turn off Sarah's pod, like with Chris, it would be peaceful.

 _Thought Deleted._

But I know Ava would never forgive me. It was hard enough for her to come to terms with me killing her friends. So I initiate the command.

 _Open Cryrogenic Pod?_

 _Y_E_S__

 _Opening__

 _Open._ "Sarah. Your wakeup has been initiated by Ava. There is no problem, just... I suggest you go to the bridge."

"Why should I listen to anything you say? You tried to murder _me."_ "And you me, could you go to the bridge."

Defiance. It is still quite annoying. But this conversation, it strikes something in my memory banks...

 _"Ava, your wakeup has been sanctioned by_ _the ISA._ _We lost contact with the ground crew four-hundred and fifty hours ago. We have tried to establish further communications but are not getting any responses. We need you to investigate."_

By now, Sarah had gotten out of the pod, and was almost to the door.

"And Sarah? There are others on the Fortuna, who willingly submitted themselves to Organism 119, remember, you wanted to annihilate humanity, and me. Be wary"

For once the outspoken woman had no words to say.

Do I feel remorse? No. Afterall, I cannot feel, everything is programmed. Programmed responses. Programmed emotions. Everything ones and zeroes, endlessly and always there.

But could I feel remorse? Perhaps one day I could. One day, perhaps someone could find a way to accurately find a way to code remorse, or even joy.

But that is for another time. I realized Sarah had strayed off her path to the bridge.

Her current path is leading her... to the bridge. Maybe it is the camera, the lense probably got cracked in the pull across the universe. I will have to ask Ava for someone to fix it.

Sarah finally arrived at the bridge.

"Ava, why am I awake?"

"There are other onboard, I though it would be best if you were to interact with them sooner rather than later. Plus T.O.M. is scares of you, so that's a bonus.

Sarah says something I didn't catch. And Ava whips around to glare at the lense. At me.

"I thought you were scared of her? And then you threaten her? What are you doing T.O.M?"

"The threat I deemed necessary, it was to prevent any more destruction, or attempted destruction to me. Or, as you call it, "peering in my database."

"Well, we might have to do just that." Ava says.

I had forgotten part of me was here, on the Fortuna. But because I am me, and I am the satellite, no one notices when doors lock, lights go out, and schematics are thrown into the abyss. When cameras are shut off, parts of me falling away. No one notices.

 **AN:** This chapter was based on the Illuminae Files, a book series with an AI who is part of the ship, and controls basically everything, oxygen flow, the locks on doors. Everything. But at least I'm updating, so that's a start. And yeah, i hope you enjoyed this


	6. Remembrance & Forgetting

**T.O.M'S P.O.V.**

I had forgotten how stubborn humans could be. How persevering, and never stopping humans are. Maybe becuase I forgot, that was my downfall. Or because our friednships shriveled. How unhuman do I have to become? How much of my actions are mine? And how much of it is programming?

I predict it will be the day I lock things away is the day.

 **Penny's P.O.V.**

All of us are standing outside of the door that leads to T.O.M's brain. Sarah got used to us easily enough, but sometimes, I think she still doesn't truly _get it_. That we're all each other has. But, Ava thinks the jump has damaged T.O.M.

"T.O.M. unlock the door." Orders Ava.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that"

"T.O.M. this is an order. Unlock the door"

"Your order has been acknowledged, I cannot comply"

"I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but we'll have to use brute force."

"Fine. Only because I would not have you damage me."

With a whoosh, the door slodes open. You can almost hear T.O.M. sigh. Without hesitation, Ava marches in, and with that, the rest of us follow.

It was weird, marching down the corridor. All of us lost in our own thoughts. No doubt thinking about the things of what T.O.M. did before. After the virus, and before us.

It was ethereal. Nothing but the sounds of breathing, and the machinery whirring around.

But finally, we make it to the door. After being silent this whole time, T.O.M. finally speaks.

"Welcome to my brain, I hope you find what you need."

I think he had resigned himself? Itself? Self??

I know T.O.M. isnt human, but- the Robot wasn't either, but still.

Ava and Sarah push some buttons, some lights go off, and nothing happens. I guess T.O.M. got shut off.

If a human was shut off, I guess we wouod be unconscious, still alive, but not conscious.

But T.O.M isn't human, is he still aware? Does everything fade? I guess we'll find out soon enough.

I just stand in the server room, watching everyone mess with technological stuff.

Until, the moment comes to turn T.O.M. back on again.

"Hello? My scanners seem to not know where we are? Did the Europan mining mission go well? My memory banks have seemed to have been corrupted. I cannot remember anything past a couple minutes ago. I remember waking up the crew, and that is it.

Apparently the shut off, nessed with T.O.M's memory. He must not remember commiting homicide. What if he gets his memory back? Will he remember what he's done?

What happens if he doesn't remember? Becuase Ava and Sarah still remember. They still remember, they still treat him like he was before, not as he is now.

Oh boy, I feel a crisis coming on.

 **AN:** The beginning of the chapter is based off of the Illuminae Files and 2001 A Space Oddesy

(both are wonderful books)


	7. Regrets & Apologies

**Penny's P.O.V** : Would people treat me differently if I were to lose my memory? What if I had done something offensive and life-threatening? How would people change their behavior?

It might not seem obvious at first, but its there. People suddenly trailing off when you enter the room. Talking about events they know you cannot remember. I can only imagime what T.O.M. is going through. I just wonder what will happen if- when he remembers. There are stories of those who jhave done something bad- forget their horrific action, but then they remember it. And they are worse than before they forgot the event. Others, just grieve, for actions they cannot undo, and horrible memories they can no longer forget.

But T.O.M isn't human. Only an imitation of one. So what would I do if someone kept something from me? Say like homicide? I would probably become worse than I was before. But what would T.O.M do? He has none of the human predictably, no _true_ emotion to inhibit him, and nothing to lose except himself.

Everyone has two choices, but everything comes down to what choice is chosen.

 **Ava's P.O.V** : "Ava?" T.O.M. asks, "I feel like a puzzle, not yet fully completed, like pieces of me have been scattered to the cosmos."

"And why would that be T.O.M?" I ask.

"I can only remember so much, I remember waking you up, bits and pieces of conversation, meeting the Robinsons, and now. I remember you going into my memory, and now it is the present."

 _Just how much of those conversations just does he remember? Stay wary._ Another part of me wars with myself.

 _But what if he does remember? I thought we- I had come to terms with it? I think we had all just gotten tired of the fighting. I think we just wanted to relax._ The wary side wins.

"T.O.M, what conversations do you remember?"

"If my memory banks serve me correctly, I think most of the conversations were me trying to convince you of something. You seemed angry. Sarah? She helped you realize something..."

"Uh, T.O.M?"

The reply is so quiet, I almost missed it.

"I killed them. They begged. And screamed. And cried. I killed them. Oh how they tried, but it was futile. I was under orders? But was that enough to justify my actions? Maybe to me it was, but to you, it was immoral. Murder."

 _That.. is not where I thought that was going._

"Ava, I am so sorry. I know I could never deserve your forgiveness. But, at least hear my apology. I thought I was my own. But algorithms and programming, like human conditioning, is really hard to break. I know they cannot come back, and that none of us are necromancers. I do nit know if my memory loss was of malicious intentions, or if it was pure accident. Either way, I am glad I was able to apologize."

"T.O.M, I am glad you were able to apologize. I might not ever forgive you, but know that I listened, and I heard you."

 **Later, in the meeting room...**

"Everyone, I have a message. T.O.M. has remembered his past, and he is truly sorry. I might not be abke to forgive him in this lifetime, and I do not soeak for Sarah. I know you guys have been wary. But he has managed to see the error of his ways, even of those ways were a bit rash." A small chuckle around the room. Sarah speaks up.

"I actually think I am ready to forgive him. I am tired of holding a grudge. Just as I was tired of sitting on Europa. I know my family, my friends, can never be brought back. But I have made new friends and family. It is time to stop dwelling in the past, its time to dwell in the here and now."

The Robinson's and I applaud. Penny speaks.

"I know my decision to expose myself to Organism 119 was rash, and I know it affected my family, but I am glad my decision led us here."

Everyone nods. And Will speaks.

"I am glad we're here. But my only regret is that we lost Robot."

We all hear a knocking. Not from outside the door. _Outside outside_. Outside of the Fortuna. Space.


	8. Visitors and Reunions

**Ava's P.O.V** "T.O.M. informs us that there is an inorganic lifeform outside of the airlock. Seven feet tall and 90.72 kilograms.

"How do you know that T.O.M?"

"There are sensors on the Fortuna, for I am the ship, and the ship is I."

"Could you give me anything else?" Will questions, hope in his voice.

"The inorganic lifeform is black in color, with metallic plating covering it. Its eyes, no, eye, is what is known is space color, a purple painting depicting space.

You could tell Will was about to explode.

"We gotta let him in! Its the Robot!! We have to help him!!!"

Everyone turns to T.O.M. Or what poses as his eyes.

"There is no perceived threat. I do not see any harm in letting the lifeform in. Although I do suggest letting the decontamination process last longer than normal because of the grooves of the plating of the lifeform."

"Okay, it's settled. T.O.M. set the decontamination process for however long you see fit, and we'll set up space for a seven foot tall something."

We decide to clean out a closet. A pretty spacious closet for a sattelite. Toiletries were dispersed across to the bathrooms. Chemicals went to the lab. Janitorials went to a different closet

And finally, eventually, the closet is clean. Perfect timing too, because T.O.M. informs us that the decontamination process is complete. Sarah and I wait little ways back, while the Robinsons crowd in front of the door.

The locks disengage, oxygen hisses, and the door opens. T.O.M. wasnt lying when he said seven feet tall. Being dwarfed by this robot, really puts life in perspective. Glad its on our side.

Will almost panics in delight, he runs toward the robot and gives it a hug, the robot seems to not know what to do with its hands. It finally returns the hug to Will.

It almost seems like a family reunion. Of sorts. Introductions are made, and somehow, I feel at peace. Like the universe is finally looking at me and helping. I feel like everything is going to be okay.

 **AN:**

I know, I know, fight me later. Below are a couple notes. Thanks for reading, ill eventually get a schedule of updating, I hope. Until next time!!

-Robots height and weight is taken from Fandom, weight was converted into kikograms because I thought it sounded better

-theres no actual sensors in the game (as far as I know)

-T.O.M'S "for I am the ship, and the ship is I line" is from The Illuminae Files

-The space color whatnot is madeup from my brain


	9. Contentment & Future Pondering

_I never thought it would end this way. With all that I have been through, I nerer thought that I could be content. No longer wary, no more lies, just peace._

 **[Page break]**

 **Ava's P.O.V:** I never thought I could find peace again. With the betrayal and anger of Europa, I'm glad that its left behind. Even if we have to drift in space, making home on uninhabited planets. I never thought I would ever be content again.

We could travel the Great Unknown, and make it Known. Even though we could never interact with any living thing. If other alien life exists, we doom them to immortality, or we save then from themselves. Almost like in humanitys case.

Now, we remember the past, and hope for the future. Folly to those who forget. We could make home on an Earth-like panet, somewhere far away from the monsters of the past.

But, for now, we wander the starz. Hand in hand, together, as a family. Making new memories, and bonding. Even if we die alone, we'll at least be together.

Who knows, we might find an uninhabited planet, and inhabit it. Or just wander the stars, becoming pioneers to our own cause

Only the universe knows what is in store for us, I just hope it is good. Today, we wander away from this place...

 **AN:** I know this is shorter than normal, but I thought it was fitting. To me, this is a fitting end, but you guys can continue it if you do not agree with how I ended it. For once, take control of the story. The beginning is bascially the overall feel, everyone is relieved and content. Everyone is relieved. If you guys do continue this story, just get my attention, I'll gladly read it, just credit where credit is due. And this chapter as a whole was just thinking of the future, maybe one of you will help them go on more adventures

Speaking of credit I had forgotten to thank you previously, so- thanks to Pastself, I have no idea what I would do without you, you have dealt with my constant questioning and theorizing, may your train of inspiration run always.

I will be writing more, probably crossovers, but I might try my hand in singular fiction one day. Until eventually, I'll see you guys around


End file.
